1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved dispensing device for dispensing measured amounts of particulate material, and more particularly, to such a dispensing device which is adapted to dispense measured amounts of particulate material such as nuts onto edible food products such as ice cream bars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of dispensing devices have heretofore been known for dispensing particulate material. In the food processing industry in particular, such dispensing devices are used to dispense particulate material onto edible food products such as ice cream bars, candy bars and other confectionery products. Many of such heretofore known dispensing devices, however, are complicated in design and are difficult to control in terms of dispensing the specific measured amount of particulate material such as nuts on an edible food product without wasting any significant amount of the particulate material. Specifically, such prior art dispensing devices have not been as reliable as desired when the dispensing devices are used in combination with conveyor means conveying a plurality of articles to be coated.